Anatomically, the vagina is a tube, lined with mucus membrane. For all practical purposes, it is a cul-de-sac, open only at the external end because the cervical os is closed except during labor and is only open slightly during the menstrual flow and a few weeks postpartum. In the non-pregnant woman, the cervix will permit an instrument of very small caliber admission and even so, pressure is required to introduce it.
The normal vaginal secretions arise from Bartholin's glands, Skene's glands and the cervical glands. In the healthy, normal vagina, the secretions are clean, mucoid, and tenacious, and have high lubricating properties. In addition to the natural moistness of the vagina, there is always some debris present which consists of desquamating ephithilial cells. The debris may also include blood left from menstrual flow and the deposition of seminal fluid. Since the vaginal walls are normally approximated, most of the vaginal debris cannot be eliminated even by gravity.
Because body temperature is substantially constant, vaginal debris is largely protein material, and carbohydrate (as glycogen) is present, the vagina is an excellent incubator for a long list of pathogenic and non-pathogenic bacteria. The normal acidity exerts an inhibiting effect on the propagation of most pathogens but does not destroy them. These pathogens are therefore always present, ready to form the nucleus of an extensive growth at the first favorable change. Accordingly, the vagina should be kept clean and its cleansing should be a regular part of personal hygiene.
Many vaginal swabs or cleansers have been proposed as exemplified, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,398 and others. It is obviously desirable to have available a disposable vaginal cleaning device of polyurethane or the like material premoistened with an aqueous solution containing surfactant(s), fragrance(s), medication(s), deodorant(s), germicide(s), etc. for the expeditious cleaning of the vagina. However, the complex chemistry of polyurethane foam manufacture and the high cost of shaping and postimpregnating shaped foams with cleansing solutions and making them available and protective packaging has retarded progress in the availability of a reasonably priced, safe and effective, portable and disposable internal vaginal cleaning material. Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to make available an economic method and apparatus for making a safe and effective, portable and disposal internal vaginal cleaning device containing an impregnated or non-impregnated foam material. This and other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description taken together with the figures which illustrate the four steps of the invention and show the package of the present invention.